A Fight for Life
by Queen Authoress 'Starcy' Hand
Summary: Its now the time for Takara to show who he truly is and for Rin and Yukio to face what the gods have been waiting for for fifteen years.


**How come no one's done this yet? Honestly! You can totally have Pit and Rin go on adventures and Pit could be totally not trusting Rin because of his demon heritage and Rin could try to make Pit trust him and Palutena could talk to both of them. It would be a really good fic if someone wrote it. Come on! Anyways, I don't own Kid Icarus or Blue Exorcist, so let's get this show on the road!**

**Warning: This story has spoilers from Kid Icarus: Uprising and from the Blue Exorcist anime. Read on at your own risk.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Then the fifth angel blew his trumpet, and I saw, a star that had fallen to Earth from the sky, and he was given the key to the shaft of the bottomless pit," 'Takara' said from the top of an unfinished building, watching a giant missile fall from the sky to the top of the school. His rabbit puppet was discarded to the side and he was crouching down on a steel beam while holding two blades between his legs, as if waiting to hurt something. "When he opened it, smoke poured out, as if from a huge furnace, and the sunlight and air turned dark from the smoke. Then locusts came from the smoke and descended on the Earth, and they were given the power to sting like scorpions. Their king is the angel from the bottomless pit, his name in Hebrew is Abaddon, and in Greek, Apollyon- the Destroyer."

"Try not to reveal yourself," a female voice said from nowhere. "Only do so if the situation becomes dire."

"Got it, Lady Palutena," Takara told her. "You can count on me."

Luckily, because of Rin's and Yukio's actions, no intervention was needed from his part.

Two months later, everyone was in class. Yukio was teaching while everyone was taking notes except for Rin (who was sleeping). Yukio banged a book on his desk and woke him up with a jolt. Everyone in the class laughed at Rin while Yukio went back to writing on the board.

The rabbit puppet on Takara's right hand stared at Rin and Yukio intensely, knowing what today was for the puppeteer.

It was time.

"Hey, Rin!" Takara's rabbit puppet got his attention after class while everyone was leaving. "I want you and your brother to meet me at the square at seven and no ands, ifs, or buts about it! Got it?" Takara then left.

"Wha?" Rin asked as he left.

"Wha?" Yukio asked Rin that night in their dorm room. Rin was relaxing on the bed while Yukio was standing up in shock, his chair on its side because he moved too fast. "What are you talking about?"

"I already told you," Rin told his brother. "Takara wants to meet us at the square at seven and he won't take no for an answer."

"But Rin, what if it's a trap?" Yukio asked him as he turned around to face the wall. "What if someone wants to kill you again? You could-" When he turned around to face Rin, he was gone along with the Kurukara. "RIN!" He ran out of the room to catch him, running right past his guns.

It was almost seven at the square and it was starting to get dark. Takara was there, standing in the middle of the square while a cloaked figure was sitting on the fountain side not too far away from Takara.

"I'm surprised you showed up," Takara's bunny told the figure.

"I wouldn't want to miss this," the figure said in a deeper voice. "The half-human sons of Satan about to fight for the right to live against you. This will be a fight to remember."

"Do you want to fight, too?" Takara's bunny asked him, knowing him too well.

"I thought you'd never ask," the figure smirked.

"Takara?" Rin asked out loud, looking out for the boy, holding the Kurikara just in case he had to pull it out in a hurry.

"Hey, Rin!" Takara's bunny told him. Rin went over, glad to see him. "Where's Yukio?"

"He didn't want to come," Rin told him.

"I'll go find him," the figure told Rin, smirking all the while. The figure jumped up and ran the way Rin just came from.

"Takara, what's going on?" Rin asked him.

"Fifteen years ago," Takara started, removing the puppet from his hand, shocking Rin in the process, "-you and Yukio were born. Since technically Satan is the fallen Archangel of Heaven and now lives in Gehenna, as you like to call it, and there was never a half-angel from there or the Underworld before, the gods and goddesses of gathered together to decide your fate."

"That's bull!" Rin yelled at him. "I'm not what you call half-angel-"

"A half-angel is half human, half angel," Takara defined for him. "Since Satan was once of an angel of heaven, that makes you a half-angel." Rin eyes widened as the information sank in. "Now, as I was saying, they gathered to decide your fate. They decided that until you turned fifteen, you would be allowed to live. But on this day you would be tested by a soldier that has defeated and killed gods before."

"Is that why you made me come here?" Rin asked him, still recovering over the initial shock. "So you could warn me?"

"Medusa, Goddess of Darkness, killed twice," Takara started, taking a step forward. Rin instinctively took a step back. "Pandora, Goddess of Calamity, defeated once and killed twice." Takara reached into the puppet while Rin put the Kurukara in a defensive position. "Thanatos, God of Death, defeated once, killed once." Takara pulls out a blade from the puppet which confused Rin since the blade was longer than the puppet. "Phosphora, Goddess of Lightning, defeated." He put the puppet in the same hand as the blade. "Pyrrhon, the supposed 'God of the Sun', defeated and then later died from lack of power." He reached into the puppet with his other hand. "And finally, Hades, the God of the Underworld, killed." He pulled out another blade from the bunny, identical to the first one, and tossed the puppet aside.

"You…" Rin realized. "You did all that?"

"Two thousand years ago and not looking like this," Takara told him. "Lady Palutena, Goddess of Light, break the seal put onto me and reveal my true form!" He connected the blades together and a bright light ensnared the entire square, blinding Rin. When the light disappeared, an angel with brown hair, blue eyes and dressed in a white toga stood in Takara's place.

"What the…" Rin said.

"I am Pit, Guardian of the Goddess of Light, Palutena," 'Takara' told him. "I am over 17,000 years older than you and I will be your opponent." Pit quickly ran up to Rin who out of instinct and fear drew Kurikara out of its scabbard and blocked Pit's attack while his features became more demonic and blue fire circled but didn't burn him.

"Brother," Yukio gasped. Once in a while, when Rin pulled out the Kurikara, the same thing that happened to Rin happened to him, too; surrounded in blue flames with his demonic features becoming more pronounced but was lacking a tail. Because it was getting dark out, he stuck out like a sore thumb. He quickly ran into the nearest alleyway to avoid stray eyes looking at him.

"Found you," someone said from the shadows. Yukio quickly turned around and saw an arrow made of light hit him right in the arm. He screamed out in agony- it hurt so much although there was no arrow or puncture mark to prove that he was hit by one. "You can't hide from me. You're glowing like a candle in a dark room."

"Who are you?" Yukio asked the stranger while reaching for his gun. He hand hit an empty holster just as he realized he left his guns in his room.

"My name is Dark Pit," the figure said through the shadows. "You were chosen to take a test for quite some time now. It will determine whether you get to live or not, half-angel, and right now, you're not doing so well." Another arrow went for Yukio's leg which he just barely missed. Yukio got up and ran away, hoping to hide for a bit. Dark Pit, a dark angel that looked just like Pit but with black hair, brown eyes and a black toga, jumped down from the top of a roof and hit the ground Yukio was just sitting on.

"He went north of here," a girly voice told Dark Pit.

"Viridi, I can take care of this on my own," Dark Pit told her in an annoyed tone of voice while looking up at the sky.

"Hey! I was only trying to help!" Viridi told him before her voice disappeared. Dark Pit then entered the street to find Yukio.

Meanwhile, Yukio was in a different alleyway, trying to think his situation through. He had no gun, he had an enemy he couldn't see, he was a candle in a dark room right now, his arm was injured, and the only way he was going to be able to fight back was with the blue flames he could barely control unlike his brother who could fully control his.

Yep, this was going to be easy.

Easy to beat Rin, that is!

Pit hit the Kurikara with the bow he was holding. He quickly backed up and fired off an arrow which Rin ducked underneath. Pit ran up and tried to slash Rin by swinging right with his bow. Rin blocked it with the Kurikara. With his left hand, Pit split the bow into two and swung the bow into Rin side.

"Ow!" Rin proclaimed, clutching his bleeding side. It was already starting to heal.

"Does this guy have a good weakness?" Pit asked someone in particular.

"Yes," a female voice told him. Rin looked up in shock, not knowing who was talking. "Holy Water and Arrows of Light are very effective against him, but with his human nature and body, they won't work as well as they did with the Underworld army."

"Who was that?" Rin asked in shock.

"He can hear me?" the voice asked to no one in particular.

"That's a first, Lady Palutena," Pit told his goddess.

"Why do you want me dead?" Rin yelled to the heavens. "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"Well, in my opinion, you did nothing to deserve this and I don't want you dead," Palutena told him. Rin looked skeptical. "However, it was a fierce debate between the gods and goddesses and this was the only compromise we could all agree on."

"This is insane!" Rin yelled at her.

"I know, but right now, I can do nothing to help you," Palutena admitted sadly. "I can only help Pit right now. Power of Holy Rain!" Clouds started forming in the sky and quickly released its rain.

"AAAAH!" Yukio screamed as the rain hit him. The blue fire surrounding him quickly got extinguished except for two spots on his head. He put his arms up as if to stop the rain, but it didn't help in the least. As quickly as the rain came, it ended.

"Ah, holy water," Dark Pit smirked. "Does nothing to a dark angel like me, but does a toll on you." He prepared to fire another arrow. Yukio quickly got up and started running the opposite way. Dark Pit released the arrow and it hit Yukio in the leg, causing him to fall down.

_/He's goanna kill me, / _Yukio thought to himself as Dark Pit got closer.

"Say your prayers to whatever god you believe him," Dark Pit said as his prepared one last arrow. Yukio braced himself for the impact.

"Alright, that's enough, Pitoo," Viridi said from the heavens. A green light along with some leaves surrounded Dark Pit and started lifting him off the ground. "As much as I would _love_ you to kill him, he did pass the test, so he's off limits now."

"NO!" Dark Pit struggled. "Put me down, Viridi!" The light disappeared, only leaving behind some leaves and a few dark feathers in its wake.

"…What?" Yukio asked, staring at the leaves and feathers on the ground.

"Don't worry, _half-angel_," Viridi told him, putting venom in the word half-angel. "You passed, so none of the other gods or me can do anything to you, but I can't say the same about your brother…"

"What's happening to Rin?" Yukio asked Viridi.

"He's winning," Viridi told him. "That's the problem. If he defeats Pit, then the gods will kill him because if Pit can't stop him when he goes out of control, then no one can. Well, see ya later!" The voice then disappeared, leaving Yukio alone.

"I got to get to Rin," Yukio said out loud. He slowly got up and started limping his way out to the street and toward the square.

"That was a cheap trick," Rin said as he got up slowly, the blue fire that was circling him ceasing to exist. The only flames that were still on him were two on top of his head, one on the end of his tail, and a very small one on the Kurikara.

"There's no such thing as 'cheap tricks' in a fight," Pit told Rin, preparing to fire an arrow. He released the arrow which hit Rin right in the stomach. Rin slouched over and coughed up a bit of blood. "I learned that from a human that I fought alongside long ago."

"Oh yeah," Rin told him. "Yukio, now!" Pit quickly turned around, spreading his wings out in surprise, and prepared to block from Yukio.

There was nobody there.

Instead, Rin used his small opening to get in a hit on Pit. He swung the Kurikara and got Pit right in the lower back. Pit's back automatically arched back out of pain and he fell to his knees. He shuddered in pain since the back was an angel's second greatest weakness only to the wings.

"Health Recovery," Pit muttered. His injury briefly glowed blue as it healed. It only left a faint scar behind which could be fixed with a quick dip into the hot springs. He then stood up on his feet and glared at Rin. "You're really asking for it."

"Brother!" Yukio yelled at him from a nearby building. Rin looked at his younger twin brother in surprise. Pit took this opportunity to aim an arrow at Rin and fired it off at him. It hit him right where his spine met his tail.

"AAH!" Rin cried in agony as his back arched and he fell to the ground on all fours, trying his best to resist the pain that was racking his entire body. He then felt the cool side of a blade on the side of his neck.

"I win," Pit sighed in relief. "Just barely." He then removed the half of his bow that was on Rin's neck and started walking away. "Good thing, too. Thanks for the distraction." He gave a thumbs up to Yukio.

"You're… welcome?" Yukio acknowledged him.

"I'll bring you back now," Palutena told Pit. A holy white light surrounded Pit. He was briefly lifted off the ground and teleported him to an unknown destination for the twins as the light disappeared. "I leave my blessings with both of you to have a good life." Her voice then could not be heard.

"Why did you have to do that Yukio?" Rin yelled at his younger brother, mostly recovered from the hit in the tail. "I could have beaten him if you didn't have to shout!"

"That's exactly my point!" Yukio yelled back as Rin put the Kurikara away, reverting both of them to their previous selves. "If you had won, the gods would've killed you!"

"And where did you learn this from?" Rin demanded.

"Some goddess named Viridi told me," Yukio replied. Rin realized that couldn't argue with that logic. "Do you think we'll ever see him again?" Rin bent down and picked up a white feather Pit left behind.

"I hope so," Rin smirked. "That way, I can kick his butt fair and square."

"Brother!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Seriously, someone should do something where Rin and Pit have to team up and stop some evil. I'm too busy with some other work including another fanfic, so I hope someone would do it. I would totally read it. I encourage everyone to review, check out the SSECGroup on deviantART, and check out some of my other fanfics! ;)**


End file.
